1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machining device with waste collection equipment and a machining method for a workpiece using the machining device, and relates particularly to a machining device with waste collection equipment, which is suitable for collecting waste constituted of an easily charged synthetic resin or a metal powder, for example, and a machining method for a workpiece using the machining device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is proposed, as a kind of a machining device, an airbag tear line forming device for forming an airbag tear line, which is fractured within a short time with high accuracy when an airbag is deployed (see, Patent Document 1).
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 7, such an airbag tear line forming device 200 is provided with a tear line forming receiving table on which an outer skin 220 forming a tear line 220a is set, a cutting tool 210 including a spindle 209 for forming the tear line 220a, a vertical moving plate 207 including a solenoid 208 for reciprocating the cutting tool 210 by a predetermined distance (0.5 to 3 mm) through a sliding mechanism 206, and a working block 205 allowing the vertical moving plate 207 to move in three orthogonal axis directions.
Meanwhile, at medical sites including dental treatment, for example, in order to easily and reliably remove ultrafine dust (with an average diameter of 0.1 to 0.3 μm) contained in air, there is proposed dust collection and air purification equipment which previously mixes atomized water and dust, and thereafter, in a dust collection tank, removes the dust by a cyclonic flow (see, Patent Document 2).
More specifically, there is proposed dust collection and air purification equipment 301 as shown in FIG. 8. The dust collection and air purification equipment 301 is provided with an induction pipe 303 for taking in air, a venturi portion 331, and a dust collection tank 302 utilizing the cyclonic flow. The dust collection and air purification equipment 301 is characterized as follows. Namely, in the venturi portion 331, the induction pipe 303 connecting to a water introduction pipe 332 is connected to the dust collection tank 302. While an upper portion of the dust collection tank 302 has a discharge pipe 304 for discharging air to an external device 341, a lower portion of the dust collection tank 302 has a water storage tank 321 for storing dust. A part of water in the water storage tank 321 is taken from a water intake opening 322 through a pump to be supplied to the venturi portion 331.
Likewise, there is proposed a dust collection device which is used for a clean room, for example, and can remove even fine particles with a grain diameter of 0.1 μm or less which cannot be collected by a normal cyclone collector (see, Patent Document 3).
More specifically, there is proposed a dust collection device 410 as shown in FIG. 9. In the dust collection device 410, a gas in which dust is to be collected is introduced as shown by an arrow 413A. In water vapor supply means 414, while water vapor 414C is mixed with the gas, the mixture is introduced into a cyclone 417. In the cyclone 417, particles are removed from the gas, utilizing centrifugal force acting on the particles in the gas. The dust collection device 410 is characterized by including the water vapor supply means 414 for supplying the water vapor 414C to the gas and a cooling means 416 provided on the downstream side of the water vapor supply means 414 for cooling the gas supplied with water vapor by the water vapor supply means 414.
There is further proposed a dust collection attachment for use in reliably collecting dust, generated in cutting, at low cost (see, Patent Document 4).
More specifically, there is proposed a dust collection attachment 501 as shown in FIG. 10. The dust collection attachment 501 is characterized as follows. Namely, the dust collection attachment 501 has a plurality of bellows portions 502b and 502d. In addition, a tubular cover portion 502 surrounding a hammer 510b of a chipping hammer 510 for becoming a negative pressure by air suction and an intake pipe portion 503 for sucking the inside of the cover portion 502 and collecting dust are connected between the plurality of bellows portions 502b and 502d. 